Trials of Existing
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: Kenshin and Saito must work together. Kenshin is harassed by the shogun they must pose as body guards for. Shounen ai Some SaitoxKenshin shounen ai also


A delicate breeze coaxed the fragrance of unseen flowers into the face of the scared man and gripped and twirled his blood red hair. Violet eyes were clear and soaked in the beauty of an advancing winter in a world of constant war, where the flowers only tasted showers of blood and salted tears that caused them to whither and recoil from the ugliness of life. But these flowers had escaped this and planted a futile sanctuary for the young samurai. A bloodied flower that tried to exist through the painful test of life to see a gentle sky with a warm sun or generous clouds, that of which he had yet to see as an orphan raised on the raiser edged sharpness of the blade. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to imagine the world he was enduring and waiting for.

The creaking and giving crunch of a twig shattered the walls of this fragile and fleeting sanction, and the young man turned his eyes to the direction of the sound promptly. A dark figure within the shadows of the trees laughed maliciously, making the young man turn and face him in alarm.

"Battousai…to think it would be you who would be sent….."

The young man recognized the voice with a scowl and building apprehension. "Saito…" He smiled unkindly, "To think it would be you….both of us sent to die as the war dies, eh?" Both knew that this mission could be suicidal.

As the war had raged and both opposing sides killed each other off, a third power had grown to kill off the weakened victor. A guild of assassins had demanded both sides' attention and for them to send their own assassins out to destroy the group. Also the men were of monstrous strength and potential, making this a prime time to get rid of their haunting, unclean presence in a new era.

The man called Battousai looked into the wind to find the flowers, in a final attempt to remember the fleeting fantasy of peace he had felt moments before, but the other man's presence stole all of his motivation to do so.

Another man joined the two, wearing a trim uniform and a formal air. "Understand our goal here," he cleared his throat, "We want to cripple this organization, the war is practically done with and negotiations are already in progress." He looked at Saito when he said this and Saito scowled slightly. "Our plan is the infiltrate and kill one of their main leading officials and as many of their soldiers as possible."

"As possible…" Saito smirked, "Kill and kill until we ourselves are killed."

The man's eyes widened a little and his demeanor became a little anxious.

"Saito!" The man called Battousai voiced in disapproval.

"Why should you care, Battousai?" Saito glared at the disheveled man.

"Just let him be, don't shoot the messenger." Saito laughed. Battousai narrowed his eyes. "Listen to what he's come to say."

"As you wish." Saito chuckled darkly, and Battousai glared at him.

"Well now, the plan is this. The two of you will pose as bodyguards for the official of choice. This has been prearranged and they already expect you to be there by this evening. You'll be escorted by myself. You'll be this man's body guards until you receive word that it is okay to dispose of him and any others that are deemed to be potential threats"

"Then that's all there is to it." Saito said and he turned with the man and began to walk into the shadows. The Battousai turned to the wind a last time and followed the men into the darkness.

"Hello sir, we meet again." The uniformed man bowed in front of the seated official. The door was closed by a manservant, closing the shogun, the Battousai, Saito, and the man in the room.

"So, they appear to be…not much." The official drawled.

Saito glared, and the Battousai gave him a look of warning.

The official clapped his hands and the sliding doors opened to reveal two samurai.

"What is this?" the man turned from the samurai to the official.

"What?" the official said with a wry smile. "I want to see what I'm buying." He paused in thought, looking at the Battousai for a lingering moment. "First I want to see the dark haired one fight." Saito turned to the samurai and one of them advanced. Effortlessly, he sliced through the samurai's unguarded neck. Through the spray of blood, the official's smile grew. "Very satisfactory."

Saito looked at the Battousai as the official demanded that he go next.

The samurai advanced and gracefully, like the ripples of disturbed water, the Battousai avoided the attack and struck his opponent's head into the floor panels with the back of his sword. The official was deep in thought.

"You have skill, but I don't know if you have the heart of a killer." As the official said this his eyes sparked unnaturally and he gave a prolonged gazed to the red haired man, making him uncomfortable at the way the official's eyes traveled all over him.

Saito erupted into a roaring laugh. "Really, him not have the heart of a killer? He's killed hundreds of men." He continued to laugh.

The Battousai scowled and the official showed even more interest in the men before him. He turned to the uniformed man, "Thank you for your good judgment and for supplying me with these quite adequate body guards."

The uniformed man's face revealed some of his delight. "I'm very happy that you are so satisfied…." He was cut off.

"But, I want you," he said looking at Saito and the Battousai, "to know that becoming my bodyguard means that you are giving me full ownership of yourself and the freedom to do as I will with you." He glanced at the Battousai again. The Battousai and Saito could sense that there was something hidden behind these words, but the uniformed man ensured the official that this was completely reasonable. The unformed man left, saying goodbye to the official and nodding to the two men he was abandoning. A smile was forming on his lips as he turned to face the door that slid open for him.

Once the door closed the room was silent. Abruptly the official stood up. "My name is Wamura Kauruma, as you should already be aware of." He stepped closer to the two men, the unconscious man still trapped in the flooring and the dead one in the background. "I want to know your names."

"My name is Saito Hajime." Saito said immediately. The Battousai hesitated.

"What is your name?" the official looked closely at the Battousai.

"My name given by my parents was Himura Shinta, but my master renamed me Himura Kenshin." Saito turned with realization that this was the first time he had heard the young man's name.

"Yes," the official agreed, "Shinta is too soft a name for a samurai." He paused. "How old are each of you?"

This question caught Saito off guard completely. "Why would you want to know a detail like that?" he demanded.

"I, as your master, am allowed access to any personal information from his servants. If you want an equal trade, I'll tell you that I am 32 years old."

"Nothing like that. I don't really mind." Saito said waving his hand. "I'm currently 20."

Kenshin looked inquiringly at the shogun before answering. "I'm 17."

Saito was surprised again at his lack of knowledge of his enemy, while the shogun smiled as he clapped his hands and the door slid open. "Saito, Himura, you will accompany me when I travel and will always be close enough to come to me when you are called. Saito you may go now, I want to speak with Himura. A servant will show you to a room."

Saito was a little taken aback but complied without hesitation and the door was closed behind him.

"Himura…" he stepped closer towards Kenshin. Kenshin meanwhile stood absolutely still, but was uneasy. He found the shogun's tone of voice repulsive, though the shogun was not an overfed spoiled lump like some others that Kenshin had seen before. This man was strongly built, but was not hard on the eyes, and towered over the short samurai.

Kauruma traced the cross-shaped scar on Kenshin's cheek.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin said coldly without moving.

"I'm admiring your scar…and the new belonging I have acquired." Kauruma was now running his fingers across Kenshin's jaw. Kenshin took a reflexive step back. Kauruma took another step forward. "You are a fascinating person. Your hair is the same color of spilled blood…" his voice trailed off and he reached out towards Kenshin's hair. Kenshin slapped the hand away, and the shogun stiffened.

Kauruma grabbed Kenshin's hair and drew his face close to his own and whispered menacingly, "I own your entirety, remember?" He struck Kenshin violently, who didn't resist as his mission forced him to comply for now, and Kenshin landed on the floor. Astonishment at the shogun's strength made Kenshin breathless for a moment, his left cheek throbbed. "I hope you remember from now on. Right now I am busy and you will go with the servant at the door to your room."

The door opened and Kenshin got up and left without a word.

. .

"What the hell is this?" Saito demanded angrily. "I have to share a room with him?" Saito was complaining to himself as he knew he could not request anything from the shogun, he was the man's servant now.

Kenshin quietly closed the door and walked to the window and opened it.

"Hey, are you stupid? Close the window, its cold outside at this time of year." Saito said peevishly.

Kenshin was quiet.

"Battousai! Did you hear me?" Saito got up as Kenshin remained silent, and stalked over to the window. The crashing sound as the window was slammed shut made Kenshin jump.

"What the hell?" Kenshin said angrily as he turned to face Saito.

"I told you…." He began but his voice died and his eyes widened in surprise.

"What?" Kenshin demanded.

"Your face." Saito touched the purpling bruise.

Kenshin slapped the hand away defensively. "Don't touch me!"

Saito grabbed Kenshin's clothing and yanked him so that their eyes met. "What the hell happened? Does he already suspect us? And how the hell was a guy like that able to hit you like this?" He looked again at Kenshin's swollen face.

Kenshin looked away.

"Damn it!" Saito gritted his teeth. "Just tell me what the hell happened, Battousai!"

Kenshin turned to Saito with a glare. "It has nothing to do with the mission!" He yelled. Then his voice became calmer, "Or you….it's nothing significant…"

"Nothing significant?" Saito scoffed. "If he's this strong…." He touched Kenshin's cheek.

Kenshin flinched. "No, never….I had to let him. If he were to fire us just because of this stupid thing…"

"Stupid thing? Tell me what happened!" Saito shook Kenshin as he said this.

"It's nothing!" Saito continued to glare at him so he continued, "Why do you even care?"

Saito couldn't find anything to say, and was silent.

Kenshin pushed at Saito's hand. "Let go of me."

Saito looked at him for a second. "Tell me what happened."

"Why?"

"Because we have to work together for the time being and hiding information will only have negative effects later."

"But it's irrelevant." Kenshin insisted anxiously.

"That's for me to decide!" Saito glared at Kenshin fiercely.

Kenshin frowned. "I don't want to tell you."

Saito was dumbfounded by this response. "Just tell me, I'm not going to stop."

Kenshin smiled darkly, "Persistent bastard." But the smile faded quickly and there was a pause as Saito waited expectantly. "He's…" Kenshin began difficultly. "I'll just say that he's…gay."

"Oh…" Saito said dumbly and he let go of Kenshin.

"I didn't…I wasn't very…compliant…..so he got angry." Kenshin struggled to say this, but steadily it became easier for him to speak.

"Yeah, I got it…" Saito said quietly, "But what about later on…"

Kenshin laughed uneasily. "I'll handle it. Don't worry; I'll make sure that this doesn't get in the way of the mission."

"Well," said Saito thinking, "It could be helpful if it was used correctly."

"I don't want to even attempt that…." Kenshin shuddered in disgust. "If there's a possibility of being…" Kenshin couldn't finish.

"You should use every advantage you have…."

Kenshin interrupted angrily, "Then you sleep with him!"

Saito flinched. "That's….never mind. I got it." Saito walked over to the corner and pulled out a futon and gathered some other things.

"You're going to sleep?" Kenshin asked, sitting against the windowsill.

"It's already night."

"Yeah…but…"

"But what?" Saito stopped what he was doing.

"Nothing."

Saito smiled unkindly. "Does it feel weird to sleep in the same room as someone whom you would normally expect to kill you?"

"Actually, yes. That was what I was thinking."

"Why? Are you planning on killing me in my sleep?"

"No. Are you planning on killing me, is more along the lines of what I was thinking."

Saito laughed. "Perhaps I will, or maybe our master will come and visit you in your sleep."

Kenshin frowned. "Ugh, don't even say something like that. He probably would do something like that."

Both were silent. Kenshin got up and started making his bed on the opposite side of the room as Saito resumed making his. Then they got into their individual beds.

"Goodnight."

It was Kenshin who said this.

"Why wish me…" Saito began.

"Fine. Have a horrible, nightmare plagued night, Saito."

Saito smiled. "That's much better."

Kenshin laughed.

"What, Battousai?" Saito glared.

"You're so weird."

Saito paused. "No, you're the weird one. Why didn't you kill that man earlier today?"

"Because it was unnecessary. The only one I wouldn't mind killing would be Kauruma."

"Kauruma? You call him by his first name?"

"I don't like him, there's no need for me to be formal." Kenshin responded agitatedly.

"So you consider calling people by their last names a formality?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then why do you call me by my last name."

Kenshin paused. "I never considered calling you by your first name. I don't hate you."

Saito was dumbfounded for a moment. "You don't?"

"No." said Kenshin as he stared at the ceiling. "You were fighting on one side of the war and I on another, there's no personal grudge."

Saito was silent for the rest of the night.

. .

When Saito woke up, Kenshin was sitting next to the open window.

"Damn it, it's cold Battousai. Close that window already."

Kenshin closed it.

"If you want fresh air, just go outside."

Kenshin was silent. "A servant came by a few minutes ago and told us to expect Kauruma to call on us soon."

Saito scowled. "We're really going to have to work for that scum?"

"My thoughts exactly."

A manservant opened their door. "The master would like to speak with you Himura."

Saito noticed Kenshin stiffen. "We're both coming. I need to know whatever directions or information my partner knows." Saito declared and Kenshin looked at him.

The servant hesitated but then gave in to the logic in the statement and told them that the master wanted to see them now. Both of the men left with the servant.

"Thanks." Kenshin said under his breath, catching Saito off guard.

"Whatever, Battousai."

The room appeared just as it had the day before, and Kauruma looked on with surprise as both of them walked through the door.

"I asked for Himura, not you."

"I would think that it would be less efficient if I was not up to date with whatever you discuss with my partner."

Kauruma frowned. "He told you?"

Saito blinked. "Excuse me?" he said innocently.

Kauruma looked at Kenshin with amusement. "You thought that his being here would discourage me? Well," he added, "It's not like I told you that you couldn't tell him, I just thought that you two weren't that close."

"We're not." Saito said immediately.

Kauruma raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really now." He stood up and went over to Kenshin and put his arms around Kenshin's neck, unnerving the red haired samurai who automatically recoiled. Kauruma held him fixed in his original position and looked at Saito. "So you wouldn't mind."

Saito's hand twitched. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

Kauruma rubbed his cheek against Kenshin's bad cheek, making him flinch more severely. Saito didn't say anything, so Kauruma began to slide his hand onto Kenshin's chest and into his clothes, fascinated by Kenshin as he shuddered and struggled not to push away and the anger that flashed in Saito's eyes.

"I think you are pretty close." Kauruma concluded stepping away from Kenshin who shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the memories. Kauruma then analyzed Saito who tried not to glare back, and smiled.

"Well if you insist." Kauruma grabbed Kenshin and resumed where he had left off, with one hand in Kenshin's garments. He then licked Kenshin's neck, causing him to shudder, and continued up to his ear and then bit it. Kenshin yelped faintly.

"Alright," said Saito loudly, clearing his voice. "Continue this when I'm not here. Is there anything related to our initial purpose here that you would like to discuss?"

"No, not really. I'm content for now." Kauruma said blankly.

Saito scowled and started for the door.

"No, stay here." Kauruma smiled maliciously. "It makes it more exciting."

Saito looked on in disgust as Kenshin shivered. "Why are you interested in him? Why not a woman?"

Kauruma paused. "Well, a woman or a man, it doesn't really matter to me as long as they strike my interest." He looked at Kenshin's colored face and averted eyes that were at times closed. "He really is woman-like."

"Him of all people?" Saito said astonished at the suggestion.

"Yes. You can't see it?" Kauruma gazed with lust upon Kenshin's face. "Slender, small and delicate, with unusual but beautiful violet eyes and red hair, his demure demeanor and graceful movements make him a fascinating creature. Then this all being found in a samurai who would rather not kill if he had the choice, makes him extremely interesting." He kissed Kenshin under his ear and then his neck.

Saito almost grimaced as Kenshin remained taciturn through all of this, and he looked away.

Saito's eyes returned to them as he noticed some commotion. Kauruma had attempted to undo the sash around Kenshin's waist, but Kenshin had refused to be obedient.

"No." Kenshin said strongly, though it was clear that he was enervated, with his eyes brimming with antipathy for the shogun.

Kauruma looked indifferent towards his confrontation and pulled Kenshin's hair in order to draw his face up towards his own. "No? There is no such word in my presence." He attempted to kiss Kenshin, but Kenshin turned his head and tried to pry Kauruma's fingers from his hair. In boredom, he threw Kenshin to the floor forcibly.

This deleterious action struck Saito as his chance to stop this. "If you hurt him he won't be as effective as a bodyguard."

Kauruma derided this comment with good humor. "You are still insisting that you two are not close?"

Saito paused. "Is this why you've been doing this?"

"Yes and no." Kauruma said fixing his somewhat disheveled clothes. "I probably would have done this anyway."

Kenshin was on the floor, hesitant about standing up again, but decided to anyway. As he stood up, a kick flew at his chest, but he dodged it, angering Kauruma.

"Don't move." Kauruma demanded, landing a kick in Kenshin's chest that sent him into the wall. Kenshin coughed raggedly. "Now you can stand up and leave." He waited as Kenshin coughed again. "Now!"

Kenshin and Saito left immediately. Saito watched Kenshin as they walked back to their room.

"This is going to be unpleasant." Kenshin said suddenly.

Saito didn't respond, flashes of what had just happened troubled his mind.

They reported back to Kauruma throughout the day as he received official guests. Kauruma did not look at them on any of these occasions. That night while Saito and Kenshin ate in their room, a servant came asking for Kenshin alone.

"Alone specifically this time." the servant added.

Kenshin nodded and stood up. Saito almost got up, but the servant repeated his instructions and Saito was left in the room alone. He looked anxiously at the closed door.

Kenshin stepped into the room and was surprised when he saw another person in the room with the shogun, and he felt both relieved and slightly nervous, because this man person seemed different from the others from earlier that day.

"Good Himura, you came alone this time." Kauruma said with an impish smile. "This is my friend Abasho Takuma."

Kenshin responded politely. "It's nice to meet you."

Takuma looked Kenshin over.

"What do you think of my new body guard?" Kauruma said with a smile, putting his hand on Takuma's shoulder.

"Is he any good as a body guard or did you hire him for his looks?"

Kenshin's stomach became heavy with dread.

"No, he's also a talented samurai." Kauruma said shaking his head and he began to stand up.

Kenshin noted that Kauruma's behavior seemed a little too lively, and he saw a bottle of sake and two cups before the men. Kauruma wrapped his arms around Kenshin and snuggled him, drawing Kenshin closer to himself.

"He's so adorable." Kauruma said as he petted Kenshin's head, watching him shrink away from the contact.

"Can I see him for a second?" Takuma asked, still analyzing Kenshin.

Kauruma released Kenshin. "Be my guest."

Kenshin looked at the man who was seated on the floor beckoning for him to come over to him with his hand. Kenshin followed his instruction.

"Kneel down next to me." Takuma instructed. Kenshin obeyed slowly. Now the man was taller that he was. Takuma suddenly took Kenshin's face into his hand and he gazed at it intently. "The bruise?" Takuma asked Kauruma.

"That was me. I have yet to get him to obey me completely." Kauruma said, sitting next to Takuma and he poured himself a drink.

"What about the scar?"

Kenshin flinched.

Kauruma looked interested at this reaction. "I don't know." He paused. "Himura, how did you get a scar on your face if you are so strong?"

Kenshin was silent.

"I asked you a question." Kauruma leaned closer to Kenshin and put his hand on his shoulder.

Kenshin unwillingly began, "A man who wanted to live desperately but had little skill with the sword, was the first. His…" Kenshin faltered. "fiancée, and my wife…" Kauruma and Takuma jolted with surprise and Takuma let go of Kenshin's face. "was the second." Kenshin touched his scar.

"You are married?" Kauruma said in alarm.

"No, not anymore. Tomoe...is dead."

"How?" Takuma started, interested in the discussion. "Disease? An accident?"

Kenshin shook his head. "I would rather not…."

"Tell us." Kauruma enforced.

Kenshin began as the door was opened. Saito walked in, surprised to see Takuma.

"What are you doing here?" Kauruma demanded, a little angrily but his face also showed curiosity. "As you can tell, nothing has happened to your partner we were only talking about the story behind his scar and his wife." Saito's face revealed complete surprise. "Actually….how about you join us." Kauruma poured another glass of sake and held it out to Saito. Saito took it and sat down. "His wife and her fiancée were the ones who gave him the scar." Kauruma informed Saito. "Right Himura?"

Kenshin was quiet, looking away from Saito.

"Continue Himura." Kauruma ordered.

Kenshin took a deep breath and hesitated. "I was ordered to kill…a specific person. Tomoe's fiancée was one of two accompanying this man when I found them. He was not very strong, but he struggled so desperately that before he fell he sliced my cheek." Kenshin's eyes darkened. "I didn't know who he was at the time, and I wouldn't remember that he had said Tomoe's named before he died until after Tomoe was dead."

"It was a few months later when I first saw her in a restaurant, alone and drinking sake. Some men were bothering her so I intimidated them and they left. I then left myself. Upon leaving I was attacked by a man I didn't know….There was a struggle, but I won." Kenshin closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them. "Tomoe appeared behind me, splattered with the assassin's blood. She fainted, and I couldn't leave a drunk, unconscious woman alone at night, so I took her back to my room at an inn I was staying at. She claimed that she had nowhere to return to, and began to work at the inn. Time passed and she didn't leave. Then the time came when I would have to leave the inn, and I asked her to marry me."

"We moved to the country side, but it only lasted for a few months. Tomoe's younger brother found us somehow, but left the same day. The next day, I received a note from the assassination organization that had included the assassin Tomoe had seen me kill, claiming that they had taken Tomoe. I left and went to a specified forest. It was snowing, that day….. This forest, I was later told, had some magnetic force that crippled one's sixth sense. This was the goal of the assassins. The first one I met ended up deafening me with an explosion. The next two blinded me with an explosion that emitted light. The last assassin, I believe he was their leader, awaited me and we fought. Weakened and my sense of sight, hearing, and touch, which was taken by the cold, gone, I was going to lose. I decided on a final, suicidal attack and….." Kenshin stopped for a moment. "There was no way I could have noticed Tomoe come between us in an attempt to kill the assassin……I…I killed her." Kenshin stopped again and the room echoed his last words. "Her dagger that she had been planning on killing the assassin with fell from her hand and completed the scar you see now. She died in my arms....I found out later that she had been working with the assassins to get revenge for her fiancée, but had changed her mind and had decided not to help them kill me, but they wouldn't let her back out….and that's the whole story."

The room was quiet for a moment.

Kauruma put down a glass that he had been drinking out of. "How long ago was this?"

"Two years ago." Kenshin said quietly.

Kauruma sighed. "And I had somehow hoped that you would be a virgin…."

"Excuse me?" Kenshin said angrily, insulted by this sort of question so immediately asked after what he had said.

"Well, you must have slept with your wife." Kauruma said a little disappointment showing on his face.

"No, I didn't." The room was quiet. "She hated me for part of the time we were married and we didn't want kids during this war."

"So you've never slept with a woman?" Takuma asked.

"N..No" Kenshin said stuttered. "But why would that matter?"

"It's just sad for all of the people you killed, to have been cut down by a man virgin." Kauruma laughed, pleased by the news and Kenshin's eyes burned with anger. "And it's good for me too." Kenshin's face clouded with disgust as Kauruma petted his head. "But a story like that ruins the mood." Kauruma picked up the near empty bottle of sake. "Go now, both of you."

Kenshin and Saito left. Once they got to their room Kenshin readied his bed. Saito didn't say anything and stood idly in the middle of the room. He decided to get his bedding ready also, his appetite had been ruined. Kenshin changed his shirt and climbed into his bed, while Saito sat on his own bed for a moment struggling to think of something to say.

"So you were married when you were fifteen?"

"Yeah. Tomoe was eighteen."

"What was she like?"

"A lot of people said that she looked as mean as I do, for whatever that's worth, but everyone, myself included, thought she was beautiful. She had black eyes and she didn't smile often, in fact I only saw her smile once, but that wasn't because she was unhappy, she told me it was because she wasn't good at portraying her feelings." Kenshin was speaking more lengthier than he usually did.

"You loved her?"

"Yes." Kenshin sounded a little sad.

"She probably was happy when she was with you." Saito said, he took off his shirt and started to get into his bed.

"How do you know?" Kenshin turned to Saito.

"Because…you seem like a decent guy who'd try and make her happy."

Kenshin turned away from Saito. "Thank you."

Saito huffed. "Whatever Battosai."

Sometime later Saito could hear Kenshin's breathing as he slept and could see his back steadily rise and fall. He watched him sleep for a while and eventually Kenshin's breaths lulled him to sleep.

That morning, Kenshin was missing when Saito woke up. Alarmed he sat up and looked around the room. Maybe he just went outside to get fresh air, Saito thought referring back to the time's Kenshin had opened the window to have him yell at him to shut it. It seemed reasonable, so Saito got dressed, expecting Kenshin to walk in.

Kenshin then walked through the door. "Remind me why we have to wait to kill this guy?"

"What happened?" Saito said, alarmed.

"Nothing this time. It's just so tempting…"

"We just have to wait until we're told it is a good time to do so, so that they don't have time to replace their losses. What were you doing?" Saito added suspiciously.

"I was with Kauruma."

Saito frowned. "But you said nothing happened."

"Nothing did, it was somewhat related to our positions. He wants us to kill off someone who has been attempting to overtake his position. It's probably a good thing for us if we did."

"Good…? Oh, that would buy us more time after we kill him."

"Yes. But…"

Saito looked up at Kenshin. "But what?"

"It seems like we're back in the war again."

Saito narrowed his eyes. "We never left."

"I know, I know…" Kenshin said quickly. "But it felt like we had, a little…"

"You should get those type of feelings out of your head." Saito said seriously, disturbed by Kenshin's weak words.

Kenshin was quiet and Saito turned away to attach his sword to his hip. Upon hearing the window open he was about to yell at Kenshin in repeated annoyance, as he turned a loose snowball struck him in the face. He blinked the power out of his eyes.

"It snowed last night."

Kenshin left for the door.

"Hey!" Saito began, but Kenshin closed the door behind him.

Saito opened the door to pursue Kenshin, but found him to be out of sight. He heard the crunching of footsteps in snow and followed the sound around a corner, finding Kenshin standing in the snow covered garden. Kenshin was absentmindedly brushing a layer of snow off of the leaves of an empty bush that usually displayed flowers. Saito watched.

"Why are you doing that?"

Kenshin had already noticed Saito, but didn't look up. "Do I have to have a reason?"

Saito was quiet. "It just seems pointless."

Kenshin was about to respond when he looked up and across the garden. Saito followed the direction of Kenshin's eyes and noticed Kauruma and Takuma walk by, not noticing the two men in the garden at first. Kauruma looked at Kenshin with a vindictive smile, but continued on his way.

"Funny," Saito said once they were out of sight. "I thought he never left that room."

Kenshin didn't say anything, but stared down at the plant before him.

. .

It snowed most of the day, leaving the earth covered in a good layer of snow that night, and the sky continued to sprinkle invisible snowflakes in the dark. Kenshin's and Saito's breath hung over their heads as they faced thirty or so samurai that stood before them. A carriage some ways behind the swordsmen contained the man whom had threatened Kauruma's position while Kauruma and Takuma were in a carriage a few yards behind Kenshin and Saito.

Kauruma and the other man had not even spoken to each other, they waited and watched for the outcome of the battle before them.

"Why would he only send us?" Saito said to aloud, and three samurai advanced upon them, followed by the rest. He noticed the disappearance of a presence as Kenshin advanced silently, cutting down the three men in a single stroke. Their blood streamed and melted the snow at Kenshin's feet, sending up vapors in the cold air. The men continued, stepping over their dead comrades.

Saito plunged forward, slicing through a man and tossing the body into another with his sword, killing the man as he was knocked over. He turned and drove his sword into two more victims. They're blood colored the snow.

The deafening shatter as a sword was broken was followed by screams, and Kenshin was seen passing over the heads of two men, who both erupted in showers of blood. Kenshin's cold eyes made the men that surrounded him hesitate as a chill passed through their spines. They advanced at once. Kenshin ducked and flew under their strikes and cut off the legs of two men as some others stabbed into each other in the confusion.

Kauruma watched breathlessly with Takuma and smiled greedily at the blood that fell about Kenshin as he emotionlessly cut down man after man. "Damn…." He breathed. "Damn." Kauruma's eyes flashed. "It's beautiful." Takuma said nothing, but his face held a smirk.

Two men remained. One threw his sword into the red and wet snow and prostrated himself, begging without words for his life. The other stood completely frozen, his sword shimmered in the moonlight as his hand shivered. Kenshin looked at them for a second before sheathing his sword.

"Battousai…" Saito growled lowly. "What are you doing?"

"They're done. They're no longer willing to fight." Kenshin said quietly. The man on the ground looked up with steaks of blood dripping down his face.

Saito advanced. Kenshin reached out after him and gripped his shirt and tackled him, landing in a patch of white snow. "Leave them be!" Kenshin yelled.

Kenshin and Saito froze as a few droplets of blood dropped onto Saito's face. The standing samurai had attacked Kenshin in desperation, but in his anxiety had made him only graze Kenshin's neck, leaving a shallow cut. Saito tossed Kenshin aside and stood to face the shivering man. Kenshin stepped past the man before Saito could advance, the man falling with blood dripping from his open mouth.

"I was wrong, but…" Kenshin looked down at the man who still remained in the snow but was scooting backwards away from them. "Leave this one."

"You fool." Was all Saito said, and he didn't move towards the pathetic man who whimpered with tears of relief.

"Get the man in the carriage before he gets away!" came Kauruma's voice. Kenshin looked up, but Saito went readily to the carriage which struggled to get away, slowed by the snow. There were some yells and a cry as Saito killed the driver and then the man inside. He trudged through the snow, back to the other carriage.

The man on the ground trembled as he saw Saito come in his direction as he was in Saito's path to the carriage, and he stood up hastily and went to Kenshin's side for protection. Kenshin looked up at the man's sweating face that gazed at Saito and didn't move. Saito walked passed giving a smirk to the defeated samurai. Kenshin looked up at the samurai again and was about to tell the man that he should leave, but Kauruma's order to bring the man and to come over to the carriage cut his voice.

Kenshin looked up at the man and nodded for him to do as he had heard, and Kenshin started towards the carriage. The man faltered in the snow, but decided to stay with the man who had saved his life than to leave his protection.

Kauruma looked the man over and frowned. "Kill him, Himura."

"But…!" Kenshin protested.

"Kill him." Kauruma said again.

Kenshin bit his lip. "No."

"What?" Kauruma's voice was cold with disapproval.

"I won't kill him." The man looked down at Kenshin as he said this.

"Saito…." Kauruma said slowly.

Saito stepped toward the man who dithered on whether to flee or not.

"Saito!" Kenshin turned to him.

Saito attacked the man who yelled stepping back. Kenshin reached out his hand but stopped himself. Biting his lip in frustration, he watched the man be cut down. All the while the man's eyes looked pleadingly at Kenshin. Blood dribbled down Kenshin's chin as he broke skin. Kenshin licked it and turned to Kauruma with a glare.

Kauruma watched as blood pearled on Kenshin's lip and dripped down his chin in its original steak. "Get in." He said to both Saito and Kenshin. Kenshin sat across from Kauruma and stared at the window after he got in and Saito sat next to him. Sucking on his injured lip, Kenshin was silent.

Kauruma watched him with interest and then looked at Saito as Takuma addressed him.

"Did you enjoy that?"

Saito narrowed his eyes and smiled slightly. "No."

"Why not?" Takuma inquired.

"It was too easy."

Kenshin's shoulders twitched. Kauruma noticed this and with a sadistic smile echoed Takuma's initial question.

Kenshin looked at him darkly, his lip had stopped bleeding. "I don't enjoy killing."

"But you're so good at it." Kauruma said, his eyes flashing with pleasure from the memory.

"If you don't like it, why are you a samurai?" Takuma questioned Kenshin.

"That's just how my life is." Kenshin said, looking out the window watching the swirling snowflakes as the wind progressed.

"You didn't choose?"

"My Master adopted me and taught me until we fought and I left."

"You left?" Kauruma asked.

"Yes. I never finished learning the sword technique he was teaching me."

Saito turned to him in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes." Kenshin said a little coldly. Saito flinched, unused to being spoken to in this manor by Kenshin.

"So your Master is stronger than you are?" Takuma looked at Kenshin with his eyebrows raised.

"I don't even begin to compare." Kenshin said vacantly.

The other men caught their breath and the carriage was quiet.

"Saito, what about you?" It was Takuma who broke the quiet.

"I finished my training when I was fifteen."

"I've noticed you are left handed," Kauruma said, not particularly interested, "Is that rare for a samurai?"

"I'm not sure, but I haven't met many other left-handed swordsmen."

"Ah, is that so?" Kauruma said and the conversation in the carriage died and he watched Kenshin as they made their way back.

Takuma and Kauruma stepped out of the carriage, and Kenshin followed after Saito. He turned to head for his and Saito's room, but Kauruma caught his sleeve. "I want you to come to my room," Kenshin looked up at him, "We need to discuss you're difficulty with obedience." Kenshin's eyes narrowed.

Takuma got back into the carriage. "Well, until next time." He nodded to his friend.

"Goodbye." Kauruma looked on as the carriage began to move. He dragged Kenshin after him as he went inside. "Pick your feet up." Kauruma chided.

Saito looked on with a frown, but walked to his own room.

"Well Himura." Kauruma said gently, pinning him against the wall and pressing closer Kenshin, his arms enveloping Kenshin's slender body. Kenshin pressed closer to the wall with a grimace when Kauruma brought his face closer to his.

Kauruma licked Kenshin's injured lip making Kenshin pull away from Kauruma. Kauruma held him closer. "You should've killed that man when I asked you to." He said looking into Kenshin's eyes. "You killed all those other men, what was one more?"

"He wasn't even holding a sword." Kenshin muttered and uttered a gasp as Kauruma buried his head in Kenshin's neck. Kenshin trembled, fighting to remain where he was.

"That doesn't matter. Only what I say has any meaning for you." He lifted his hand and caressed Kenshin's face. "Open your mouth." Kenshin glared at him, but opened his mouth. Kauruma smiled and placed a finger in Kenshin's mouth. Kenshin bit down.

Kauruma ripped his bloodied finger from Kenshin's mouth and struck him with his other hand. Kenshin stumbled, clutching the wall. His lip reopened and Kauruma's blood mixed with his own on his lips. Kauruma looked at Kenshin and tore Kenshin's sword from his waste. Kenshin didn't move. Kauruma stroked Kenshin's face with the side of the blade and he slowly pressed Kenshin to the ground.

Kenshin let a single shiver escape as Kauruma got on top of him, but he didn't try to resist. Kauruma lowered himself, the blade on the ground in his hand next to Kenshin's head. He licked the scrape on Kenshin's neck.

"You know my heart froze when this happened." Kauruma whispered, "I thought you were going to die." He looked into Kenshin's eyes. "You are not allowed to die until I say you can." He nibbled on Kenshin's neck and admired him as he squirmed. "Never."

He started to remove Kenshin's shirt. Kenshin shivered again, his eyes darting to Kauruma's nervously. Kauruma touched Kenshin's chest. He moved his hand that clutched Kenshin's sword onto Kenshin's chest and licked Kenshin, evoking a shudder. Kauruma's hand played down Kenshin's stomach to his sash and loosened it. Kenshin jolted and resisted.

Kauruma tried to force Kenshin to stop by pressing his sword clenched fist into Kenshin's chest. Kenshin ignored the danger and continued to resist. Kauruma pulled away as the sword cut into Kenshin's flesh. Kenshin moved away from him and leaned his back against the wall as ribbon's of blood coated his chest.

Kauruma threw the sword down before Kenshin in disgust. "Go!"

Kenshin took his sword and sheathed it, fixing his garments.

Back in the room, Saito looked on as Kenshin walked in.

"That was earlier than expected."

Kenshin glared at Saito coldly. He deliberately went over to the window and opened it. Snow filtered into the room.

Saito stormed over to the window and shut it forcibly. Kenshin moved in the direction of the door.

"Idiot! There's a snow storm outside! You're just angry with me!" Saito gripped Kenshin by his clothing and shook him violently, tired of Kenshin doing this so often.

"Ow…"

Kenshin's response, the blood on his face, and the moisture he felt on Kenshin's clothing made Saito let go of Kenshin and gawk at his colored hands. The blood had not been visible on the black clothing that Kenshin wore.

"What the hell is this?" Saito knew he shouldn't be surprised by new injuries on Kenshin after he visited Kauruma, but the severity of these ones and how they were obviously made by a blade alarmed him. "He cut you?"

"It doesn't matter." Kenshin said loudly with some anger but it cooled instantly. "It was my fault."

Saito looked at the amount of blood on his hand. He approached Kenshin. "Take it off."

Kenshin hesitated, but knew he would have to treat himself anyway so he obeyed.

Saito was a little surprised at how thin Kenshin was and the amount of blood that covered his body. There were long but shallow lacerations across Kenshin's chest.

"It's not that bad." Saito said looking at Kenshin's chest.

"I know," Kenshin said turning to the cupboard to look for first aid materials. "I'm going to take care of it." Kenshin rummaged through the shelves and shivered from the cold. "There has to be some bandages around here, at the very least." He moved on to a different cupboard.

Saito watched for a moment. Some blood dripped into the floor. "Stop moving around and stop the bleeding. You're getting blood all over the floor, Battousai." Kenshin looked up but ignored Saito.

"I'll do it myself. I don't need any help." Saito scowled at Kenshin who was knelt and continuing to rummage through the shelves.

"No, damn it. I don't want to be stepping in your blood." Kenshin continued to ignore Saito.

Saito grabbed Kenshin under his arms and picked him up, moving him away from the cupboards and to the window.

"Put me down! I can walk!" Kenshin fidgeted in Saito's grasp.

Saito wondered at how Kenshin could wield a sword the way he did when he was so light, and put him down by the window. "But you don't listen."

Kenshin fumed in indignation.

"You can open the window to stop the bleeding until I find the bandages." Saito said, turning to the cupboards.

Kenshin opened the window and shivered. He clasped his hands and looked over his shoulder at Saito as he crouched over looking among the shelves and their various objects. Looking out the window, Kenshin shivered again.

Saito finally found some bandages and turned to see Kenshin shivering miserably by the window. "Here, I found some." He tossed them to Kenshin who clumsily dropped them.

"Dang it…" Kenshin looked at his trembling fingers in annoyance. "I exposed myself to the cold for too long." He tried to close the window. By the time he did Saito had walked over and picked up the bandages.

"Thanks." Kenshin said holding out an unsteady hand.

Saito looked at him. "Can you even put these on?"

"Of course, the shivering will stop…." Kenshin began but realized something.

"Yeah, but then you'll start bleeding again."

Kenshin shrugged. "I have to wash off the blood anyway, and that'll probably thaw the wounds…so can I have the bandages?" Kenshin looked at Saito who didn't seem like he was going to hand them over. When Saito didn't, Kenshin walked over to some clothes that had been left by the servant and took the sash to use as a wash cloth. There was a basin of water in the corner and he went over to it and dipped in the cloth and struggled to wring it out. Somehow managing, he began to awkwardly dab at the blood.

Saito grabbed the cloth from Kenshin.

"Saito?"

He began to dab at the blood.

"Hey…" Kenshin said, unnerved, "I can do it. Stop Saito."

"Shut up and no you can't and it's annoying watching you try."

"But…"

Saito pressed the cloth directly on one of Kenshin's lacerations, causing him to hiss. "I told you to shut up, Battousai.

Kenshin stood still, grumbling at Saito in frustration. "I don't need your help."

Saito ignored him and was soon finished. He began to unroll the bandages.

"Give it to me." Kenshin stuck out his hand again.

"No."

Kenshin frowned.

"Hold out your arms." Saito instructed. Kenshin did so unwillingly. Once Saito finished he ripped the bandage with his teeth, touching Kenshin's back with his forehead and Kenshin flinched slightly. "It's done."

Kenshin took a few steps away from Saito, looking the bandages over. "Thanks."

Saito was putting the bandages away. Kenshin took up the blood stained sash and put it will his bloodied clothes and put on one of the supplied shirts. He shivered occasionally from the cold, so he pulled out his bedding. Saito did the same, looking at Kenshin wondering whether he should be bending over so much.

Kenshin finished and got into bed after Saito had finished. There was silence.

"So, what happened this time?"

Kenshin hesitated but felt obliged to answer Saito. "Well…he got a little more…physical."

"A sword?"

Kenshin looked at Saito and then continued. "He used my sword. It's not hard to imagine what for."

Saito scowled.

"But," Kenshin smiled slightly. "I bit him."

Saito started. "Bit him? What the hell?"

"He deserved it, but it drove him to use my sword."

"So he cut you?"

"No," Kenshin said slowly. "He was trying to…." Kenshin colored with realization and stuttered. "Why the hell am I saying this? Just answering 'no' makes it obvious."

"Okay…." Saito was quiet and Kenshin turned over, facing the wall.

In the morning Saito saw the bandages on Kauruma's finger and laughed at him.

"Shut up. Let's see if you'd fair better." Kauruma retorted.

That shut Saito up and painted his and Kenshin's faces with disgust.

Kauruma watched. "That would be interesting, but he's mine so you can't touch him."

Saito scowled. "I wouldn't even consider it."

Kauruma looked interested again and Saito regretted opening his mouth. "Himura, let me see your chest." Kenshin didn't move. "Did you find the bandages?"

Kenshin's eyes widened a little with realization. Saito realized the same thing after seeing Kenshin.

"You didn't?" Kauruma asked confused.

"No….I did." Kenshin half lied.

Kauruma narrowed his eyes. "You are a horrible liar. What are you hiding?" He stepped closer to Kenshin.

Kenshin stepped back and exposed the bandages reluctantly.

Kauruma's eyes widened and he glared at Saito. "What is the meaning of this?" It was obvious Kenshin had not done the bandages himself.

"What?" Saito smirked. "You sliced him open."

"It was his fault, he should've just been obedient and not have struggled. Also he is my property, what's your excuse?" Kauruma retaliated.

"Excuse?" Saito smiled egging Kauruma on. "Do I need one?"

Kauruma stepped up to Saito and peered at him. They were the same height. "You can't touch him."

"I won't." Saito said impassively.

"But you have! So resist it from now on!" Kauruma yelled.

"I'm not tempted…." Saito was disturbed by the level of Kauruma's anger. "Why are you so angry?"

Kauruma struck Saito in the face. "I own you too, you need to remember this."

Saito's eyes widened in fury. "How dare…" Kenshin cut him off by stepping between Kuauma and him.

"Stop." They ignored him and glared at each other with hatred. Kenshin wavered for a moment and then grabbed Kauruma, trying to avoid getting Saito into further trouble. "Stop." He said again. "I couldn't do the bandages properly myself and I was getting blood on the ground, so I let him. He would have preferred not to."

Kauruma looked down at Kenshin, trying to decide something. "You're defending him…I don't like that, but you willingly touched me, which I approve of…." He smiled as an idea crept across his mind. Suddenly he grabbed Saito's sword. Saito had been unable to notice this as Kenshin was blocking his view. He looked imploringly at Kauruma as he held Saito's sword against Saito.

"I still believe you should be disciplined." Kauruma said with a smile.

Saito glared at Kauruma with loathing.

"But, maybe Himura can stop me." As he said this he drew Kenshin's sword and sheath and attached them to his own hip. "Not with a sword."

Kenshin frowned, easily reading Kauruma's mind. Kauruma placed the edge of the blade on Saito's shoulder, who looked like he was about to fight Kauruma. Kenshin noticed this and could see the horrible implications it would bring to their mission.

On his tippy-toes, Kenshin placed his hands around Kauruma's neck and kissed Kauruma on the lips, causing Saito to gasp.

"Now I'll stop." Kauruma smiled triumphantly at Saito, removing the sword from his shoulder. "Thank you Saito for your good work."

Kenshin released Kauruma and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. Kenshin looked upset and Kauruma held him in his arms making Kenshin start. "Don't resist." Kauruma whispered in Kenshin's ear so that Saito couldn't hear. "I'll kill him if you do."

"I don't think you could." Kenshin said normally.

"So you wouldn't mind taking that risk and having him die so pathetically?"

Kenshin frowned, and a mirrored frown appeared on Saito's face. "What are you saying to him?" Saito questioned.

"I'm making a deal with him. You can leave." Kauruma said, waving Saito away. "I'll keep the sword."

Saito left begrudgedly. He walked outside into the snow in order to clear his head. Suddenly he saw something that brought a smile to his face.

Kauruma steadily took off Kenshin's shirt, kissing his neck around his bandages gently. "You know…I love you."

Kenshin jolted. Kauruma continued silently, running his fingertips over Kenshin's bandages gingerly. He held Kenshin's head in his hand and pulled him upwards and kissed him, adding his tongue. Kenshin whimpered, his body shivering, and Kauruma undid Kenshin's sash. He slid his hand into Kenshin's pants and touched his thigh, causing Kenshin to twitch. Kauruma slid his hand towards Kenshin's front, but stopped as the door opened.

Kauruma growled. "Saito, I told you to…." He froze in horror as Saito held an unsheathed katana.

"Saito! What are you doing?" Kenshin's horror equaled Kauruma's.

Saito frowned at the situation as he saw Kenshin's body continue to shiver faintly, and the shirt and sash that were on the floor. Then he grinned evilly. "I just received the okay." He was staring at Kauruma, but Kenshin knew that he was talking to him.

Saito advanced onto Kauruma, who turned his body, shielding Kenshin. Saito sliced though Kauruma's back, and Kauruma crumpled. Gazing upward towards Kenshin, he stretched out a shivering arm….and died.

Saito smiled and looked to Kenshin to see an identical smile, but found Kenshin traumatized.

"Battousai?" Saito said in alarm. Kenshin didn't respond. He shook Kenshin and repeated his inquiry.

Kenshin blinked and shook his head, but his shoulders trembled lightly. "It's just.." he said weakly."It's just it was so similar, the stroke and the position…."

"What the hell are you saying?" Saito said, severely alarmed by Kenshin's behavior.

Kenshin recovered. "It looked similar to how Tomoe died, that's all." He said quietly. "It just…scared me a little."

Saito was astounded, but understood, relieved that his dark suspicion that Kenshin had feelings for Kauruma had been disproven. "You are glad he's dead at all?"

Kenshin shrugged weakly. "Mixed feelings. I'm relieved but I also feel sorry for him."

Saito calmed down with this typical Kenshin response. He looked Kenshin over and grimaced at all of the wounds and kiss marks he had collected recently. "Get dressed, we've been ordered to kill Takuma, but it's unnecessary to do anymore than that."

"Why?" Kenshin asked while he put on his clothes.

"Takuma appears to be the head of the guild."

"Really?" Kenshin said looking up.

"Yeah…."

Kenshin looked Saito over as he noticed his tone of voice. "What is it?"

Saito looked at Kenshin. "It just seems like it's going to end so simply and we went through all of this for…" he caught himself, disturbed by what he had said.

Kenshin sighed. "Yeah, it seems that way." Kenshin picked up his own sword and Saito's original sword and handed it to him. "You borrowed this one?" Kenshin asked inclining his head towards the one Saito had used to kill Kauruma with.

"Yeah, from the guy who came to give us permission to…" he looked down at Kauruma in disgust. "kill him."

Kenshin looked down at Kauruma and shuddered. "I don't know if he was a bad person or just strange."

Saito continued to look at the body. "Both."

Kenshin looked sad, Saito noticed this.

Kenshin started a he felt Saito's hand ruffle his hair. Saito wasn't looking at him when Kenshin peered up at him quizzically. "Let's go, and forget about this whole thing for me, will you?"

Kenshin was too surprised to say anything. Saito looked down at him and turned towards the door. "Hurry up Battousai."

"Yeah." Kenshin said, feeling a little better and he ran after Saito as he stepped out the door revealing a pile of dead servants. "Thank you."

Saito didn't say anything and pretended he didn't hear him.


End file.
